starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquore
Located in the southeast, Aquore is one of Hireath's continents. It is the home of the Talori Herd. History Created over 1500 years ago by the sea goddess Cascade, Aquore is a vastly unexplored country. 1,000 miles from north to south, and 400 miles east to west, only a small portion of the continent is inhabited by the relatively small Talorian population. Home to around 250,000 equines, the Talori are the second smallest herd in the whole of Hireath, second only to the Serora. Scattered about the country, the herd is surprisingly tight knit and gathers together for many important occasions. Geography Climate Temperatures in Aquore range from 25°C (77°F) to 30°C (85°F) year round, giving it a rather consistent climate. While warm and humid, the breeze coming off the oceans keeps things relatively comfortable. Rain is a frequent, almost daily occurrence in Aquore, ranging from gentle sun showers to massive storms. The peninsula gets an average rainfall of 120 in (3048 mm) a year. Though, with the only true seasons being a rainy season and a slightly less rainy season, it’s to be expected. Fauna Familiars * Birds: Toucan, Sun Conure, Cockatiel, Scarlet Macaw, Blue Crowned MotMot, Flamingo, Blue-Footed Booby, Hyacinth Macaw, Plum Throated Cotinga, Victoria-Crowned Pigeon, Hoatzin, Cassowary, Emerald Macaw, Quetzel, Bird of Paradise, Umbrella Bird, African Grey Parrot, Harpy Eagle * Mammals: Prehensile Tail Porcupine, Honduran White Bat, Sugar Glider, Capybara, Tapir, Ring-Tailed Lemur, Mega Fruitbat, Brown Rat, , Mediterranean Monk Seal, Galápagos Sea Lion, Coati, Kinkajou, Orangutan, Capuchin, Marmoset, River Otter, Margay, Ocelot, Jaguar, Fossa, Bottle-nose Dolphin, Elephant, Hippopotamus * Reptiles: Jackson's Chameleon, Panther Chameleon, Rainbow Boa, Basilisk Lizard, Green Sea Turtle, Green Iguana, Saltwater Crocodile, Anaconda, Komodo Dragon, Bush Viper, Poison Dart Frog * Rare: Aqourian Raptor (Similar to the Velociraptor) * Mythical: Qotoki, Feathered Serpent, Hydra, ???? Non-Familiars Please note, the lists below are not comprehensive, and are there to give an idea of the wide range and variety of animal life within Aquore's boarders. * Birds: Scale-crested pygmy tyrant, Knobbed Hornbill, Malachite Kingfisher, Nighthawk, Grey Winged Trumpeters, Spectacled Owl, Black Backed Kingfisher, Scarlet Ibis, Milky Stork * Mammals: Gibbon, Siamang, Bonobo, Binturong, Sloth, Okapi, Slow Loris, Flying Squirrel * Reptiles: Caiman, Frilled Lizard, Rainbow Lizard, Water Monitors, Eyelash Viper, Geckos, Anoles * Other: All manner of tropical insects, fish, and amphibians * Mythical: Scagrywr Flora Please note, the lists below are not comprehensive, and are there to give an idea of the wide range and variety of plant life within Aquore's boarders. Edible Plants * Commonly Farmed: Asparagus, Avocado, Banana,Bay, Beans,Beetroot, Basil,Ceylon Spinach, Citrus, Cucumber, Cilantro, Coconut, Dragon Fruit, Island Cabbage, Lettuce, Lima Bean, Mango, Melons, Passion fruit, Pineapple, Snake Bean, Spring Onion, Squash, Strawberry, Sugar Snap Pea, Sweet Potato, Taro, Tomato,Vanilla * Harvested from the Wilds: Arrowroot, Lychee, Mint, Mulberry, Peanut, Plantain, Rambutan, Sugarcane, Yarrow, Barbados cherry, Breadfruit, Cashew, Cocoa, Coffee, Durian, Davidson Plum, Goji Berry, Guava, Ice cream Bean Tree, Jujube, Malay Apple, Mamey sapote, Mangosteen, Persimmon, Pitanga, Pomegranate, Star Gooseberry, Wild raspberry Medicinal Plants * Commonly Farmed: Annatto Tree, Pacific Bleeding Heart, Yerba Mate, Guarana, Aloe Vera, Calabash Tree, Ginger Root, Lemon Grass, Soursop, Coca Plant * Harvested from the Wilds: Curare, Cat’s Claw, Cinchona Tree, Cocoa Tree, Rosy Periwinkle, Ceiba Pentandra, Gumbo Limbo, Snake Plant, Cowhage Poisonous and Toxic Plants (Used by some brewers) Stinging Tree, Caladium, Curare, Strychnos, Black Nightshade, Castor Bean, Physic Nut, Bead Vine Regions Barrier Mountains Inspiration Board Not much is truly known of the Barrier Mountains, as few dare to venture into them. As dangerous and harsh as the wilds can be, for the majority of equines, the mountains are much worse. While there are predators who would happily snap up a stray equine wandering too far from the herd, the true danger of the Barrier Mountains is the environment itself. Food is hard to come by, and water even more so. The much higher altitudes and lower temperatures also make life in the mountains difficult. Worse still, the rocky surfaces and poor footing have caused many a horse to fall to their death. The only equines that have managed to survive in the Barrier Mountains in known history are the Freedom’s Flight, a group of vagabonds made up of mostly pegasi. Living high up in the mountain caves, their wings make life in the mountains bordering Sirith and Aquore bearable. Those of their number that are land bound rely on their winged brethren to supply them with necessities when they are unable to retrieve them themselves. The Wilds Inspiration Board As long as anyone can remember, stories of the Wilds and the mysteries surrounding them have been shared among the herd. The dense, dangerous jungles have a draw to them that is hard to understand, and yet few who enter come out in one piece. While Agriculturalists train for years to brave the wilds in order to gather components and supplies that would otherwise be impossible to obtain, even they only risk a few hours at a time within the massive forests that make up most of Aquore. Many legends exist about the Wilds and the dangers that lurk within. One of the most popular and terrifying states that any equine who dies in the wilds will be trapped there for all eternity; their soul never able to pass on to another life. Because of this, many believe the wilds to be haunted, and most ghost stories from the herd originate there. Many equines have been known to set out plankton lanterns near the forest's edge, hoping to guide the lost spirits home to enable them to continue the cycle of reincarnation. Many agriculturalists will leave one of these lanterns at the border near their homes, just in case something terrible were to happen. Some have even been known to leave vials of their own blood attached to their lanterns, an attempt to create a homing beacon of sorts that would draw their souls to it. While the hauntings can neither be confirmed nor denied, the true dangers of the Wilds reside in the form of its flora and fauna. Raptors, cassowaries, jaguars and many other predatory animals are always on the prowl looking to make a meal out of any equine who slips up even once. Poisonous plants abound in the Wilds as well, and though many are highly sought after, even the smallest mistake could prove fatal. Even still, the fear ( and dangers) surrounding the Wilds are not enough to keep equines from crossing into them. Many rare and valuable components can be found in the wilds, from healing herbs for chemists and herbalists, to rare berries that produce brilliant shades of blue dye that is highly sought after by craftsmen. Since many of these components can’t be artificially reproduced, or grown in captivity, it is up to a brave few of the herd’s agriculturalists to seek them out. Recently, a temple predating the Gods War was discovered within the Wilds, and it seems to be protected by some sort of barrier that keeps the dangers away. While it is unknown as to what created the barrier or how it is sustained, it has provided a safe haven for those who escaped the Flight’s attack. It is the only place in the Wilds that is at all habitable, and even then, life there is difficult and not easily sustained. It is unknown whether or not the temple is the only surviving ruin lying in wait in the forests of Aquore, or if more simply lie in wait of discovery. The temple is hidden about 25 miles outside Inaria. The Great Aquorian Sea [https://www.pinterest.com/GingerBlues1990/the-southern-gulf-and-great-aquorian-sea/ Inspiration Board] Resting against Aquore’s eastern coast, and home to the Isles of the Dead, the Great Aquorian Sea is considered the jewel of Hireath’s oceans by the Talori. All manner of aquatic life and treasures can be found within its waves. Abandoned shipwrecks scatter the seafloor while aquatic plants grow up around them, entangling them in their tendrils. Almost all of the Talori sea shells and pearls come from the Great Aquorian Sea, whether they wash up on the shores, or are gathered from the sea floor by more scavenger oriented craftsmen and agriculturalists. All manner of poisons and other components can also be found here as well, and are highly prized by brewers from all across Aquore. As beautiful and friendly as the sea can appear, it’s not without its dangers. Massive, jagged rocks jut out from the sea, threatening to tear through any ship who dare sail too close. Poisonous plants and animal hide in plain sight, making it difficult to gather coveted resources without injury or a fatality. Because of this, most agriculturalists who brave the sea have clerics on standby, ready to tend to their wounds when they return from their work. Locations: The Mainland Inaria: The Capital City Inpiration Board Population: 30,000 Equines History: The country’s capital, Inaria is a grand (if small) city. Starting as a refugee camp,It’s beginnings were humble. Although, over the years it has grown, not only in size, but splendor as well. Some view modern day Inaria as an evolving work of art. Adorned in the golds and blues of the herd’s standard, the city is absolutely beautiful. Fountains, gardens, and mosaics abound, making visiting the city itself a memorable experience. Attractions: Inaria’s main attraction is the massive golden temple that lies within the center of the city. Not only is it a holy place that every equine visits at least once in their lifetime, it is also an ancient marvel that has withstood the test of time. Though it has been nearly destroyed many times, great care is taken upon repairing any damage done to the temple, making it even better and more beautiful as time goes on. Other holy sites include Cascade’s Grotto and Pegasi’s Leap, both of which hold religious meaning for the Talori, and have changed very little over time. As grand and beautiful as Inaria is, aside from its religious draw, there aren’t many true “attractions”. That said, there are always things to see and places to go to keep busy, as entertainers can be found almost everywhere, and shops have the most unique wares for sale. Even horses that have lived in the city their entire lives have managed not to see everything Inaria has to offer. Geography: Inaria is located in the north-eastern part of Aquore, about 60 miles south of the Barrier Mountains. Once leaving the city, there are roads and clearings enabling equines to safely travel to other inhabited parts of the continent, though the only way on or off the Mainland is through Inaria itself. (Click here for a Guide to Inaria's Map! ) Kiephis: The Hidden Treasure [https://www.pinterest.com/GingerBlues1990/kiephis/ Inpsiration Board] Population: 25,000 History: Aquore’s first and oldest city, Kiephis is a reminder of where the herd began. With most, if not all of it’s residents being hippocampi, many of the equines who live there have incredibly traditional views that are rarely challenged. Some of the families that live there, have done so since before the God’s War even began. Pegasi have never been permitted to visit Kiephis, as they are believed to be cursed and carry a burden of sin that others will never know. Such sinfulness is thought to infect anything it touches, and no Talorian wants to see the purity of Kiephis tainted. Attractions: A quiet and peaceful place, Kiephis is best known as a place of creativity and healing. Many equines from all over Aquore travel to the underwater city to visit the clerics who reside there, as they are said to be more in tune with Cascade due to living in her seas. Gentle music echoes throughout Kiephis, encouraging serenity and focus. Meaningful and emotional art is displayed on most walls, evoking creative atmosphere meant to inspire. While it has no true attractions of it’s own, the experience of visiting Keiphis can be it’s own reward. Life In Kiephis: For those that live in Kiephis, life is rather slow paced and quiet. While there are shops for the local craftsmen, an entertainers circle, bathhouses, and shrines like there are in Inaria, things just seem more at peace. Maybe it’s due to life underwater, or maybe it’s just because everyone who lives there contributes to the atmosphere. Either way, it feels much different from it’s sister city on the surface. Most craftsmen who live in Kiephis focus their time and energy on the arts, whether it be painting, basket weaving, or jewelry making, the creative energy that flows throughout Kiephis tends to inspire. The entertainers of Kiephis are musicians more often than not, preferring to contribute to the creative healing energy than diminish it with humorous skits or shows. Brewers and agriculturalists who live below the waves capitalize on the plants, components and treasures the sea has to offer, rather than trying to make a living off the wilds. Geography: Located in the depths of the Great Aquorian Sea, Kiephis is almost entirely underwater. It is built up around a massive coral reef and system of caves, making the city somewhat alive in of itself. While it has been partially modified to allow land dwelling visitors, the whole of Kiephis isn’t very accessible to non hippocampi.The waterproof pathways wind through the rock faces and coral beds that Kiephis is built into end in naturally occurring air pockets that many entertainers, artists and clerics take advantage of, using them for their shops and bath houses. Towns and Villages Inspiration Board Population: Anywhere from 2000 - 10,000 per settlement About the Villages: The majority of Aquore’s population lived scattered among the various towns and villages throughout the continent. These places vary wildly in how they function, what their main resources are, and how they sustain themselves. Some are small farming villages, where the majority of those who reside there are agriculturalists, happy to stay close to home and safely farm fruits and vegetables for food. Other’s live in more fast paced, reckless communities of brewers and agriculturalists who make their living off of venturing into the Wilds nearby. Still others are full of craftsmen and entertainers, focused on just being better at what they do. Villages populated by philosophers tend to be geared towards the study of something specific to where they live, and sharing what knowledge they have. Children growing up in the villages are encouraged to really think about what it is they want to do, as parents will send their children to another town or village for their apprenticeship if necessary. Though many choose to stay close to home, and follow in the hoof steps of their parents, some Talori children have a clear and precise goal they wish to achieve, and will do anything to see it through. Many roads connect these villages and towns to each other, as well as the capital city, making travel easier and trade possible. This keeps communities growing and thriving as well, instead of just barely surviving off the one thing the villagers are good at. Life is quiet within these communities, but they are tight knit and can be a wonderful place to live and raise a family. List of Villages and Towns: Here is a short, incomplete list of some of Aquore’s more popular villages and towns. These smaller communities all began popping up after well after the God’s War, and as such have much more modern sounding names than their more traditionally named parent cities. * Honeywater blah * Stormgate blah * Silvertide blah * Misthollow blah * Shimmerglen blah * Southdrift blah * Rivershear blah * Deepwater blah * Moonshore blah * Oceanpass blah Locations: The Isles of the Dead Inspiration Board Population: 50,000 History: The Isles of the Dead were originally a safe haven for a group of Aquorian rebels. Over the years, that feud has been all but forgotten, as many of the rogues who live on the Isles have their own agenda and reasons for being there. Since its foundation as the rogue hub of Aquore, the Isles have grown exponentially, becoming a . Most of the shady business that goes on in Aquore takes place on the Isles. Ne’er do wells and criminals of all kinds own the streets, as the laws of the Talori are often flat out ignored. While some equines venture here due to opposing opinions while still following the Talori rule, most have always lived on the Isles. Attractions: While most of Aquore’s population would find the attractions found on the Isles deplorable at best, outsiders from all over have been known to visit the Isles to indulge themselves in the pleasures that abound there. Brothels can be found in every town, and recreational drugs are imported from all over hireath. Exotic dancers are also incredibly popular among those living on the Isles, and the dancers themselves make quite a pretty penny. While most work out of well known bars and taverns, some will even contract themselves out on ships as entertainment on the seas. One of the Isles biggest draws though is the alcohol. While most of Aquore’s brewers brew potions and poisons, there are a select few who spend their days brewing all sorts of alcoholic beverages. Every fall, Tagain-Moyra (named for its founders), the Isles largest town, holds a massive festival known as the Brewer’s Nights (Casually called the “let's get wasted week” by Isles natives). Equines from all over Hireath are encouraged to come and partake of the week’s festivities. Nearly everyone is perpetually drunk, and all sorts of competitions pertaining to alcohol, bartending, and drinking are held. Once the festivities are over, the bars and taverns of the Isles are the most popular places to go by far. Each has their own handful of talented barkeeps and some even have their own private brewers as well. Another huge draw for many equines is the gambling. Whether it be cards, board games, or dice, gamblers from all across Hireath have been known to come to the Isles to test their luck. Some taverns have entire rooms dedicated to gambling, hiring big, buff equines to keep an eye on things and make sure no one gets too out of hoof, as murder and death tends to be bad for business. Everything under the sun is bet and won during these games, and many a pirate has watched their ship sail away under the command of another because of it. Most of the Isles visitors are vagabonds, passing through as they travel Hireath, though the occasional Bloody Flank and run away slave can also be found there as well. Fewer still are the natives of the mainland, who drop in for business purposes from time to time. Viewing the Isles as a desolate beacon of sin and villainy, the majority of mainlanders try to avoid them altogether. The least popular (and most important) feature of the Isles is Aquore’s prison, which is situated on one of the smaller islands. Constantly under the watchful eyes of a small contingent of specially trained guardians, prisoners needs are met until such a time as they have served their term or they are released to the rogues for deportation to Eithne. While this is a little known practice that the Talori officials keep under wraps, it’s the easiest way for the herd to maintain order while keeping their prisons free of overcrowding. Because of the way the Talori view death and reincarnation, death penalties are avoided, as death would release the soul to freedom in a new life. Deportation to Eithne is seen as more just and fitting punishment for most severe crimes. The practice is also a huge part of what keeps the economy running on both the Mainland and even more so the Isles. Talori prisoners with life sentences make great trade fodder for Rogue heading to Valore. Geography: Made up of about thirteen Islands, the Isles are about 75 miles off the mainland's coast. Of the islands, only about five of them are settled. The rest are scattered with jungles and beaches, and are often used as caches by pirates. Category:Location